List of Guantanamo Bay detainees
This list of Guantánamo detainees is compiled from various sources. It lists the known identities of detainees at the Guantanamo Bay detainment camp in Cuba. In official documents, the Department of Defense (DoD) continues to make intermittent efforts to redact detainee's names, and has not published an official list of detainees ( ). On April 19, 2006, the DoD released a list with 558 names in what appears to be a fax or other scanned image.'List of detainees who went through complete CSRT process' (PDF, scanned) Department of Defense April 19, 2006 Associated Press published the list in more accessible text form.'Official Pentagon List of Detainees' (Text version of DoD list) Associated Press April 19, 2006 Not all of these names have been copied to this page yet. Since there is no further commentary from the DoD, it is unclear whether this list is official. It is called official by the Associated Press. The Washington Post maintains a list of the detainees known or suspected to have been held in Guantánamo Bay.List of Guantánamo detainee names, Washington Post The United States has long maintained camps at Guantánamo Bay for attempted illegal immigrants captured while trying to get to the United States, usually from Cuba, Haiti, or the Dominican Republic. On March 3, 2006 the DoD partially complied with a court order to release the names of the remaining Guantánamo detainees. The court order required the DoD to release the names of all the detainees.US to release partial list of Guantánamo detainees, Reuters, March 3, 2006 Initially, the DoD only released 317 names. On April 19, 2006, the DoD released a list with 558 names. Although justice Jed Rakoff had already dismissed this argument, Pentagon spokesmen Bryan Whitman justified withholding the names out of a concern for the detainees' privacy. On April 20, 2006 the DoD released a portable document format file that listed 558 names. The 558 individuals on the list were those whose detention had been reviewed by a Combatant Status Review Tribunal (CSRT). The list gave the detainee's ID number, their name, and their home country. The names of several hundred detainees who had been released prior to the commencement of the CSRT were not released. The list didn't specify whether the detainees were still in detention at Guantanamo; whether they had been determined to be "enemy combatants"; whether they were released, or repatriated to the custody of their home country. On May 15, 2006, the United States Department of Defense released what they called a complete list of all 759 former and current inmates who had been held in military custody in the detainment camps after a Freedom of Information Act action was filed by the Associated Press.Official list of all Guantanamo detainees, Department of Defense, May 15, 2006US names 759 Guantanamo inmates, The Age, May 16, 2006 The list 775 detainees have been brought to Guantanamo. Of these, many have been released without charge. The United States government continues to classify many of these released detainees as "enemy combatants". As of December 2008, around 50-60 detainees have been cleared for release, but have not actually been released due to difficulties in repatriating them. The unrepatriated include ethnic Uyghurs who were training to fight for independence from the Chinese government in Xinjiang province, and who are now wanted by the Chinese authorities. Individuals with "SAMWL" are listed on the Saudi Arabian most wanted list, released in February 2009. Detail about suicides and attempted suicides is at Guantanamo suicide attempts. Surnames beginning with A Surnames beginning with Aa to Ak Surnames beginning with Al Surnames beginning with Am to Az Surnames beginning with B Surnames beginning with C Surnames beginning with D Surnames beginning with E Surnames beginning with F Surnames beginning with G Surnames beginning with H Surnames beginning with I Surnames beginning with J Surnames beginning with K Surnames beginning with L Surnames beginning with M Surnames beginning with N Surnames beginning with O Surnames beginning with P Surnames beginning with Q Surnames beginning with R Surnames beginning with S Surnames beginning with T Surnames beginning with U Surnames beginning with V Surnames beginning with W Surnames beginning with Y Surnames beginning with Z See also *Guantanamo Bay captives habeas corpus *A Profile of 517 Detainees through Analysis of Department of Defense Data Guantanamo detainees by nationality *Afghan detainees at Guantanamo Bay *American detainees at Guantanamo Bay *Bahraini captives in Guantanamo *Bosnian captives in Guantanamo *British captives in Guantanamo *Danish captives in Guantanamo *Egyptian captives in Guantanamo *French captives in Guantanamo *Iraqi detainees at Guantanamo Bay *Kazakhstani captives in Guantanamo *Kuwaiti captives in Guantanamo *Libyan captives in Guantanamo *Moroccan captives in Guantanamo *Pakistani captives in Guantanamo *Russian captives in Guantanamo *Saudi captives in Guantanamo *Sudanese captives in Guantanamo *Swedish captives in Guantanamo *Syrian captives in Guantanamo *Tajik captives in Guantanamo *Uyghur detainees at Guantanamo Bay *Uzbek captives in Guantanamo *Yemeni detainees at Guantanamo Bay External links *Guantánamo: The Definitive Prisoner List (Part 1) Andy Worthington *Names of the Detained in Guantánamo Bay, Cuba *Names of the Detained in Guantánamo Bay, Cuba (sorted by nationality) *Cageprisoners.com is a site that compiles information about detainess in the war on terror. *Associated Press Guantánamo Detainee Court Documents Archive *Kuwaiti Family Committee is a site containing information on the Kuwaiti detainees. Other references External links *Pentagon charges 6 in 9-11 attacks *'Clean team' interrogated 9-11 suspects * fr:Liste de détenus de Guantánamo